The present invention relates to a device for the contact and attachment of an electric component, preferably in a motor vehicle, in a substantially flat region of a support element. The invention relates, in particular, to a contact-making device for use in motor vehicle construction, with which a component can be connected both mechanically and electrically to its support base in one working step, with the manner of operation of the device following the bayonet principle, for example.
Devices of this generic type are known, inter alia, in the case of motor vehicles for use with parts which are subject to wear and are likely to need to be replaced over the service life of the vehicle. This applies, for example, to bulbs used in rear lamps, which bulbs are equipped with a bayonet-type cap so that they can be replaced with little outlay and without tools. Furthermore, document DE 101 44 549 C1 discloses an arrangement comprising a steering wheel and a torsion module, in which, however, the primary aim is to simplify installation and not to attach and establish contact with an electric component. Furthermore, document DE 10 2005 046 545 A1 discloses a signaling device, in particular a signaling column, in which, however, an electrical core component which can be mounted on a support element from one side is not provided.